Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a chip package and a manufacturing method of the chip package.
Description of Related Art
A finger print sensor or an RF sensor needs a flat sensing surface to detect signals. The flatness of a sensing surface directly affects the detecting accuracy of the sensor. For example, it is difficult to completely detect a fingerprint for a sensor that has an uneven sensing surface for finger pressing.
Furthermore, in the manufacture of the sensor, a through silicon via (TSV) is first formed in a wafer to expose a conductive pad of the wafer. Thereafter, a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) process is performed on the conductive pad and the sidewall of the through silicon via to form an isolation layer. Further, a patterning process is performed to form an opening in the isolation layer that is over the conductive pad. In general, the patterning process includes exposure, development, and etching processes. Subsequently, a redistribution layer can be formed on the isolation layer and electrically connected to the conductive pad that is in the opening of the isolation layer.
However, both the chemical vapor deposition and the patterning processes are time-consuming and at the substantial costs of equipments.